enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Služnosti /Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo . OPĆI POJMOVI I NAČELA * služnosti (servitutes) – stvarna prava na tuđoj stvari na temelju kojih se ovlašteniku dopušta određeno korištenje tuđom stvari bilo u interesu nekog zemljišta ili osobe; Jstinuijan razlikuje: * a) zemljišne služnosti (stvarne) – servitutes praediorum ili rerum * b) osobne služnosti – servitutes personarum * ova ovlaštenja su izuzeta iz ovlaštenja vlasnika i prenesena na ovlaštenika služnosti (npr. hodanje preko tuđe zemlje) * služnosti načelno u rimskom pravu nastaju samo dobrovoljnim, privatnopravnim putem * za razliku od Justinijanovog prava, u klasičnom pravu postojale su samo zemljišne služnosti (pojam servitutes) – osobne služnosti (ususfructus, usus, habitatio, operae servorum vel animalium) čine posebna stvarna prava na tuđoj stvari * za sve služnosti vrijede zajedničke karakteristike i pravila: # sve služnosti su stvarna prava određenog korištenja tuđe stvari, zaštićena akcijom in rem – tužbom koju ovlaštenik može dići protiv vlasnika i svakog trećeg koji vrijeđa njegovo pravo # "nemini (nulli) res sua servit" – nitko ne može imati služnosti na vlastitoj stvari; pravilo doneseno izvorno za zemljišne služnosti, ali vrijedi i za sve ostale služnosti; služnost prestaje konfuzijom ako ovlaštenik služnosti stekne vlasništvo stvari koja je opterećena služnošću # "servitus in faciendo consistere nequit "– služnost se ne može sastojati u činjenju - stvarna prava ne mogu vlasniku služnošću opterećene stvari nametati obveze da nešto aktivno (facere) radi u korist ovlaštenika služnosti; od vlasnika se može tražiti da trpi neku ovlaštenikovu radnju koju bi inače kao vlasnik mogao zabraniti (afirmativna služnost) ili da nešto ne radi (non facere) što bi inače kao vlasnik mogao (negativna služnost) # "servitus servitutis esse non potest "– ne može se osnivati služnost na služnosti ZEMLJIŠNE SLUŽNOSTI (SERVITUTES PRAEDIORUM) * klasični su pravnici izrazom "servitutes" obuhvaćali samo zemljišne služnosti, a u Justinijanovom pravu se one označuju s "s'ervitutes rerum" '''ili '"praediorum"' * zemljišne služnosti pružaju svakodobnom vlasniku '''gospodujućeg zemljišta' (praedium dominans) određena ovlaštenja nad susjednim služnim zemljištem (praedium serviens); ove služnosti mogu biti: * afirmativna služnost – vlasnik služnog zemljišta mora trpjeti da se vlasnik gospodujućeg zemljišta koristi njegovim zemljištem u određenom pravcu * negativna služnost – vlasnik služnog zemljišta ne smije koristiti svoje zemljište u interesu vlasnika gospodujućeg zemljišta * uvijek se mora raditi o dva zemljišta, odnosu vlasnika dvaju zemljišta – služnost se osniva u korist jednog na teret drugog zemljišta * služnosti su vezane za sama zemljišta, ne za osobu – one kao stvarna prava postoje i ako se vlasnici zemljišta zamijene: # univerzalnom sukcesijom – nasljeđivanjem # singularnom sukcesijom – npr. kupnjom * zemljišne služnosti su starije od osobnih, jer su se mogle pojaviti tek pojavom privatnog vlasništva * prve zemljišne služnosti nastaju zbog udovoljavanja ekonomskim potrebama (npr.nepristupačnosti zemljišta, nedostatka vode za napajanje), još u doba Zakonika 12 ploča (poljske) * one su se smatrale za r'es mancipi,' tjelesne stvari koje se prenose mancipacijom, a tek kasnije (3. ili 2.st.pr.n.e.) smatra ih se netjelesnim stvarima, pravima – s vremenom nastaju nove poljske, ali i gradske služnosti, koje su sada res nec mancipi * osnovna podjela zemljišnih služnosti: * poljske služnosti (servitutes praediorum rusticorum) * gradske služnosti (servitutes praediorum urbanorum) * služnosti pripadaju u korist, tj. na teret svakodobnog vlasnika gospodujućeg i služnog dobra * vlasnik zemljišta može npr. s vlasnikom susjednog zemljišta sklopiti obvezni ugovor da mu dozvoljava na neko vrijeme pravo puta preko svog zemljišta uz određenu odštetu u novcu; ta obveza obvezuje samo njih dvojicu, a ne njihove singularne nasljednike * osim općenitih pravila za sve služnosti, postoje pravila koja vrijede za sve zemljišne služnosti: # kako je služnost spojena s gospodujućim zemljištem, ona mora biti od objektivne koristi za ekonomsko iskorištavanje tog zemljišta – ne smije služiti samo subjektivnoj koristi ili udobnosti momentalnog vlasnika # zemljišna služnost se n'e može razlučiti od zemljišta', niti otuđiti bez zemljišta - ona prelazi zajedno sa zemljištem na novog vlasnika # zemljišta moraju biti susjedna po klasičnom pravu – dovoljno je da su zemljišta tako smještena da je moguće korištenje jednog zemljišta po drugom (npr. kod služnosti puta može među zemljištima ležati cesta) # služnosti se moraju vršiti civiliter,tj. tako da bi vlasnik služnog dobra bio vršenjem služnosti što manje ograničavan # objektivna korist za gospodujuće dobro mora biti trajne naravi, kako bi se omogućilo trajno vršenje služnosti, perpetua causa (u postklasično doba ovo pravilo nestaje) # zemljišne služnosti su nedjeljiva prava – ne mogu se stjecati ni gubiti po alikvotnim dijelovima, niti samo u korist ili na teret alikvotnog dijela zemljišta; ako se gospodujuće ili služno zemljište realno podijeli, služnost ostaje u korist ili na teret svih dijelova (no, ako se radi o služnosti puta ili crpenja vode, ona tereti samo dio na kojem je put ili bunar); zato ne može npr. jedan od trojice suvlasnika steći ili odreći se samo jedne trećine služnosti s obzirom na svoju idealnu trećinu vlasničkog prava POLJSKE SLUŽNOSTI (SERVITUTES PRAEDIORUM RUSTICORUM) * služnosti vezane za poljoprivredno iskorištavanje zemljišta * najstarije vrste poljskih zemljišnih služnosti su: * služnosti puta (iura itinerum) * služnosti dovođenja vode zemljišne služnosti puta su: * iter – pravo prolaženja preko tuđeg zemljišta pješke, na konju ili u nosiljci * actus – pravo goniti stoku i vući kola (agere) * via – šire pravo prolaženja, pa i natovarenim teretnim kolima (zato, prema Zakoniku 12 ploča, mora postojati put od najmanje 8 stopa širine u pravoj liniji, a 16 stopa u zavojima) * najstarija služnost dovođenja vode: * aquaeductus – pravo dovođenja ili provođenja vode kanalima preko tuđeg zemljišta zbog natapanja; bilo je vrlo važno za rimsku poljoprivredu * kasnije se razvija još vrsta poljskih služnosti: p''ravo crpenja vode, napajanja stoke, pravo paše, pravo praviti kreč, kopati pijesak, vaditi kredu, itd.'' GRADSKE SLUŽNOSTI (SERVITUTES PRAEDIORUM URBANORUM) * služnosti koje su se razvile u vezi s korištenjem građevina ili zemljišta * gradske služnosti dijele se na 3 važnije skupine: PRAVA ODVOĐENJA KIŠNICE I KANALA * ovlašteniku je dozvoljeno da odvodi kišnicu na tuđe zemljište * kapanjem (servitus stillicidii) * mlazovima (servitus fluminis) * ili se radi o odvođenju izmetina jarcima preko tuđeg zemljišta (servitus cloacae) PRAVO KORIŠTENJA TUĐEG ZIDA I ZRAČNOG PROSTORA KOD GRAĐENJA * ovlašteniku može pripadati pravo: * oprijeti tramove o tuđi zid * oprijeti svoju gradnju i stijene o tuđi zid (servitus oneris ferendi) – u ovom je slučaju, iznimno, vlasnik služnog dobra obvezan na facere jer je dužan održavati zid u ispravnom stanju * izbočiti balkon ili terasu nad tuđim zemljištem * protegnuti krov nad tuđe zemljište PRAVO GRAĐEVNIH OGRANIČENJA ZBOG PRILAZA ZRAKA I VIDIKA * ovlaštenik ima pravo vlasniku susjedne zgrade braniti: * građenje preko određene visine (s''ervitus altius non tollendi)'' * da gospodujućem zemljištu zatvori svjetlo i pogled OSOBNE SLUŽNOSTI (SERVITUTES PERSONARUM) * osobne služnosti pružaju ovlašteniku pravo korištenja tuđe stvari koje se može sastojati u uporabi tuđe stvari i crpenju svih njenih plodova, ili samo u uporabi stvari * osobne služnosti ograničavaju vlasništvo više od zemljišnih * osnivaju se neposredno u korist neke osobe (ne u korist zemljišta i njegovih vlasnika) * zato osobne služnosti nisu vezane uz vlasništvo nekog zemljišta * one su spojene s osobom ovlaštenika – ne mogu se prenositi na drugoga * utrnjuju ovlaštenikovom smrću, pri čemu su nenasljedive * osobne služnosti su načelno djeljiva prava – smrću ovlaštenika koji ima dio uživanja neke stvari, njegova služnost utrnjuje na tom dijelu, koji postaje za vlasnika slobodan od dužnosti, a ne prirasta uživaocima ostalih dijelova * ove karakteristike proizlaze iz ekonomske svrhe – dok zemljišne služnosti udovoljavaju potrebama korištenja zemljišta u susjedovnim odnosima, osobne pružaju pravo korištenja tuđe stvari (uglavnom kako bi se osigurala sredstva za život) * služnosti prestaju smrću i ovlaštenik ne može raspolagati sa stvari, jer je pravo raspolaganja kod svih služnosti pridržano vlasniku * osobne služnosti su također stvarna prava na tuđoj stvari; vlasnik stvari na kojoj postoji osobna služnost može temeljem svog prava raspolaganja, vlasništvo prenijeti na trećega, no ovlaštenikovo pravo time ne prestaje (vidljiva razlika između stvarnih i obveznih odnosa koji obvezuju samo određene dvije osobe, a ne prate izravno samu stvar) * osobne služnosti su mlađe od zemljišnih, nastale su pod utjecajem pretora u Ciceronovo doba * u klasičnom pravu, osobne služnosti su bile samostalna prava na tuđoj stvari, nisu činile skupinu; to su: * ususfructus (služnost (pravo) uživanja ili plodouživanja) * usus (služnost upotrebe) * habitatio (služnost stana) * operae servorum vel animalium (služnost upotrebe (iskorištavanja) radne snage tuđeg roba ili životinje) USUSFRUCTUS * stvarno pravo na tuđoj stvari koje daje ovlašteniku osobno pravo upotrebljavati tuđu stvar i crpsti njene plodove, ne vrijeđajući njezinu supstanciju, tj. njeno sućanstvo i ekonomsku namjenu * Paulus: "usus fructus est ius alienis rebus utendi fruendi, salva rerum substantia" - plodouživanje je pravo korištenja i ubiranja plodova sa tuđe stvari, čuvajući njeno sućanstvo * uzufrukt se razvio potkraj republike na području oporučnog prava, a osnivao se na više načina: * kao legat, kako bi se nekome osigurao doživotni prihod stvari ili imovine – tako pater familias svoju djecu imenuje nasljednicima, ali ženi ostavlja uzufrukt imovine (imovina će odmah pripasti djeci, ali će oni to vlasništvo u potpunosti moći koristiti tek nakon majčine smrti) * pravnim poslovima inter vivos * klasični pravnici nisu uzufrukt smatrali za služnost, a možda ni za stvarno pravo (i''us in re'') (iako je za zaštitu ovlaštenika postojala stvarnopravna tužba vindicatio ususfructus) – s vremenom on postaje stvarno pravo, a Justinijan ga svrstava u osobne služnosti ODNOS VLASNIKA I UZUFRUKTUARA * prava uzufruktuara: * ovlašten je ubirati plodove stvari (frui), a ima i pravo uporabe stvari (uti) * vlasniku ostaje samo treći atribut vlasničkog prava – pravo raspolaganja s vlasništvom (abuti) * uzufruktuar ne može sa stvari raspolagati, niti stvar otuđiti, dati u zalog, osnivati služnost na njoj; ta prava pripadaju vlasniku * u svrhu vršenja prava, uzufruktuar ima držanje stvari (detenciju) * posjed i r'edovna interdiktna zaštita '''pripadaju vlasniku; kasnije i uzufruktuar dobiva interdiktnu zaštitu * uzufruktuar ne smije bez vlasnikove dozvole promijeniti sućanstvo i redovnu gospodarsku namjenu stvari (substantia), makar bi se stvar time poboljšala, jer inače njegovo pravo prestaje (npr. ne smije pretvoriti oranicu u livadu, vinograd u maslinjak) * uzufrukt je strogo '''osobno pravo:' * ne može se prenijeti na drugoga univerzalnom ili singularnom sukcesijom * ukoliko nije dogovoreno na kraći rok, prestaje smrću 'ili '''capitis deminucijom uzufruktuara ' * ipak, uzufruktuar može prenijeti '''izvršivanje svog prava korištenja na drugog (npr. iznajmiti kuću koju ima na uživanje) – pritom nije preneseno pravo uživanja, pa svako ovlaštenje trećeg također prestaje smrću uzufruktuara ili eventualnim ranijim prestankom njegova prava * u starom pravu, između vlasnika i uzufruktuara ne postoje obvezni odnosi * ako uzufruktuar uništi predmet uzufrukta, on odgovara kao i svaki treći koji bi to učinio (deliktnim akcijama) * to je bilo nepovoljno za vlasnika uzufrukta, pa pretor sili uzufruktuara da preuzme određene obveze na temelju ugovora * tako nastaje cautio usufructuaria: * to je jamstvo u obliku stipulacije koje je uzufruktuar prije preuzimanja stvari morao dati vlasniku * sadrži obvezu uzufruktuara da će uporabu i ubiranje plodova vršiti uredno (boni viri arbitratu), te da će stvar nakon prestanka uzufrukta vratiti * u uredno vršenje obveze spada: držati stvar u dobrom stanju, koristiti je prema njenoj redovnoj gospodarskoj namjeni, snositi troškove oko dobivanja plodova, snositi terete koji leže na stvari (posebno poreze) * ako unatoč urednom držanju dođe do pogoršanja stvari, ona idu na teret vlasnika * iz cautio usufructuaria nastaju i tužbe: * actio ex stipulata – obvezna tužba koja pripada vlasniku, tužba na povratak stvari i naknadu štete rei vindicatio – pripada vlasniku za povratak stvari nakon prestanka uzufrukta ako nije ugovorena kaucija * kasnije su sve ove obveze teretile uzufruktuara i bez posebne kaucije i pretorske intervencije PREDMET UZUFRUKTA * predmet uzufrukta mogu biti i nepokretne i pokretne stvari * pritom su načelno moguće samo nepotrošne stvari, jer ih po prestanku uzufrukta uzufruktuar mora vratiti * početkom carstva, donesen je senatus consulta po kojem predmet uzufrukta mogu biti i potrošne stvari: * ovo nije pravi uzufrukt, stvar se ne uživa salva rerum substantia, niti se kasnije može vratiti * ovlaštenik stječe samo vlasništvo stvari – završetkom uzufrukta mora vratiti jednaku količinu istovrsnih stvari (tantundem eiusdem generi, zamjenjive stvari) * ovakav odnos je blizak zajmu , no kako je tužba za zaštitu prava ovlaštenika bila vindicatio ususfructus (utilis), klasici su smatrali da se može tužiti quasi ex ususfructus * tako se razvio pojam quasi usus fructus (usus fructus irregularis) * predmet kvazi-uzufrukta kasnije mogu biti i novčane tražbine – uzufruktuaru pripadaju vjerovnička prava utjerivanja glavnice i kamata (s tim da prestankom uzufrukta mora vratiti samo glavnicu) USUS (SLUŽNOST PORABE, UPOTREBE) * to je stvarno pravo korištenja tuđe stvari slično uzufruktu; stro''go je vezano uz osobu ovlaštenika'' (uzuara) – razlika je što se ovdje sadržaj ovlaštenikova prava odnosi samo na uporabu stvari (usus) za vlastite potrebe uzuara; ne odnosi se i na crpenje plodova, što je pridržano vlasniku * već od klasičnog doba, dolazi do širenja granica prava ususa * uzuar kuće smije u kuću primiti i članove svoje obitelji, služinčad i najamnike, a uzuar vrta smije ubrati voće i cvijeće * uzuar smije ubirati i dio plodova stvari, ali samo koliko mu je potrebno za vlastitu osobnu upotrebu i za potrebe njegove obitelji, tj.kućanstva * obveze uzuara su analogne obvezama uzufruktuara; on je dužan dati jamstvo (cautio usuaria) * no razlika između njihovih prava je što je uzuarevo pravo nedjeljivo – na drugog se ne može prenijeti ni samo izvršavanje prava HABITATIO (SLUŽNOST STANA) * daje ovlašteniku pravo stanovanja u stanu ili u kući; ne utrnjuje capitis deminutione niti non usu za razliku od drugih osobnih služnosti * Justinijan ga je proglasio samostalnim pravom i uvrstio ga među osobne služnosti, gdje je dozvoljeno dalje iznajmiti čitav stan ili kuću (tj.trećem ustupiti izvršavanje prava) OPERAE SERVORUM VEL ANIMALIUM (ISKORIŠTAVANJE RADA TUĐEG ROBA ILI ŽIVOTINJE) * često se zapisom nekome ostavljala r'adna snaga roba ili životinje' * Justinijan i ovo pravo proglašava posebnom osobnom služnosti, gdje se operae mogu davati i u najam * ni ova služnost ne u''trnjuje capitis deminutione'', a prelazi i na nasljednike, za razliku od ostalih osobnih služnosti 4.4. STJECANJE I PRESTANAK SLUŽNOSTI STJECANJE SLUŽNOSTI načini stjecanja služnosti u civilnom pravu (civilni načini stjecanja): mancipatio i in iure cessio – za stjecanje res mancipi (najstarijih poljskih služnosti puta i vodovoda) in iure cessio – normalni civilni način za stjecanje svih ostalih služnosti; prividna parnica o utuživanju služnosti (vindicatio servitutis), odnosno uzufrukta (vindicatio ususfructus) deductio servitutis ili ususfructus – pridržaj služnosti prigodom otuđivanja neke stvari mancipacijom ili in iure cesijom ili prigodom određivanja legata adjudikacija – arbiter može u diobnim parnicama jednoj ili drugoj stranci prigodom realne diobe dosuditi služnosti na drugim dijelovima legat za slučaj smrti (legatum per vindicationem) – najčešći slučaj osnivanja osobnih služnosti uzukapija služnosti u roku od 1 do 2 godine (staro civilno pravo)– ukinuta s lex Scribonia (poč.1.st.pr.n.e.) jer je služnost pravo, a time i netjelesna stvar koja se ne može posjedovati, pa se zato po klasičnom pravu ne može stjecati uzukapijom ni tradicijom pretorski načini stjecanja isprva su uvedeni za peregrine i pokrajinska zemljišta, ali prelaze i u upotrebu rimskih građana; to su: a) PACTI ONIBUS ET STIPULATIONIBUS osnivaju se na provincijalnim zemljištima neformalnim ugovorima (pactum) ti ugovori su potvrđeni stipulacijom ili pismenom klauzulom o izvršenoj stipulaciji po uzoru na civilne akcije, takve pretorske služnosti štiti magistrat s actiones utiles ovaj način je u Justinijanovom pravu postao općeniti način stjecanja služnosti među živima b) TRADITIO I PATIENTIA traditio se u Justinijanovom pravu razvija u vezi s pojmom kvaziposesije prava služnosti – ako se pravo služnosti može posjedovati, može se takav posjed i prenositi tradicijom; javlja se quasi-traditio služnosti koji se razlikuje kod osobnih i zemljišnih služnosti: kod osobnih služnosti – quasi-traditio se temelji na predaji stvari radi vršenja služnosti kod zemljišnih stvari – temelji se na uvođenju u zemljišnu služnost puta, vožnje, … s tradicijom je izjednačena patientia, tj. osnivanje služnosti njenim vršenjem uz mučko odobrenje vlasnika c) LONGI TEMPORIS PRAESCRIPTIO već u pretorskom pravu, počinje se pružati zaštita zemljišnim služnostima koje su vršene dugo vrijeme (longa consuetudo, diuturnus usus), jer se tada pretpostavlja da je služnost stečena valjanim načinom ovakvo stjecanje zemljišnih služnosti i uzufrukta uvedeno je kad je priznat posjed prava služnosti, koji se sastoji u vršenju sadržaja služnosti (u doba dominata) služnost stječe inter praesentes za 10, a inter absentes za 20 godina onaj koji je faktički vrši kao svoje pravo u tu svrhu nije potreban iustus titulus ni bona fides, no sadržaj služnosti ne smije se prema vlasniku vršiti vi, clam, precario mancipatio i in iure cessio ne postoje više u Justinijanovom pravu, no ostali civilni načini stjecanja, a osobito stjecanje legatom zadržani su i dalje PRESTANAK SLUŽNOSTI važniji načini prestanka služnosti: a) odreknuće ovlaštenika uglavnom se vrši po civilnom pravu in iure cesijom u korist vlasnika služnog dobra (predmeta uzufrukta) po Justinijanovom pravu dovoljno je neformalno odreknuće, a u ranijem pravu štiti se pretorskom ekscepcijom pacti b) confusio (consolidatio) spajanje služnosti s vlasništvom služne stvari u istoj osobi (pravilo "nemini res sua servit") c) propast služne stvari kod zemljišnih služnosti, to je propast gospodujućeg ili služnog dobra kod uzufrukta i uzusa prestaju služnosti već promjenom sućanstva d) smrt i capitis deminutio ovlaštenika ovako prestaju uzufrukt i uzus (po Justinijanu, capitis deminutio minima nema taj učinak) prema Justinijanu, osobne služnosti (ususfructus) mogu se osnivati i u korist pravnih osoba, no najviše na rok od 100 godina e) nevršenje (non usus) nevršenjem kroz 1 ili 2 godine utrnjuju poljske služnosti, uzufrukt i uzus prema Justinijanu, taj rok je 10 (inter praesentes) ili 20 godina (inter absentes) razumljivo je da utrnjuju uzufrukt i poljske služnosti, gdje je ovlaštenik ovlaštena na neke radnje, ali ih ne vrši kod gradskih služnosti, služnost se sastoji u dužnosti vlasnika služnog dobra da nešto ne učini (npr. altius non tollendi); ovdje do utrnuća dolazi putem usucapio libertatis – opterećeni postupa protivno služnosti i održava takvo stanje kroz vrijeme potrebno za dosjelost (npr. podigne kuću preko određene visine) f) osobne služnosti osnovane na određeno vrijeme ili do nastupa rezolutivnog uvjeta prestaju ipso iure protekom vremena odnosno ispunjenjem uvjeta 4.5. ZAŠTITA SLUŽNOSTI kao stvarna prava, služnosti su zaštićene akcijom in rem, koja ima različite nazive: u klasičnom pravu – vindicatio servitutis/ususfructus/usus u bizantsko doba i po Justinijanu– actio confessoria ta tužba isprva je pripadala ovlašteniku služnosti protiv vlasnika služne stvari, a kasnije se daje i protiv svakog trećeg koji smeta ovlašteniku u vršenju služnosti (npr. time što je treći za sebe svojatao uzufrukt koji pripada tužitelju) tijek tužbe: tužitelj postavlja tvrdnju da mu pripada služnost (kao što vlasnik u reivindikaciji postavlja tvrdnju o vlasništvu; dokazuje se način stjecanja vlasništva i služnosti) tužitelj mora dokazati da mu pravo služnosti pripada – tada će tuženi biti osuđen na: priznanje služnosti i uspostavu stanja koje odgovara služnosti naknadu štete i zabranu daljnjeg smetanja – može mu se naložiti i cautio de amplius non turbando actio confessoria je naličje actio negatoria: s actio negatoria brani se vlasnik protiv trećeg koji ga smeta (npr. time što si prisvaja neku služnost) s actio confessoria ovlaštenik služnosti ustaje protiv vlasnika i trećega, kako bi dobio priznanje i ostvarenje služnosti pretor je posebnim interdiktima štitio i faktičnog vršioca dužnosti koj je ne vrši vi, clam, precario protiv vlasnika gospodujućeg zemljišta (bez dokazivanja njegova prava na služnost – interdictum de aqua, de rivis, de itinere actuque privato) uzufruktuaru i uzuaru, koji su i detentori stvari, daju se u tu svrhu posesorni interdikti kao interdicta utilia iz ovakvih interdikata razvija se quasi-possessio 5. EMFITEUZA I SUPERFICIES 5.1. EMFITEUZA (EMPHYTEUSIS) emfiteuza nastaje u vrijeme prijelaza s robovlasništva na kolonat – traži se novi oblik eksploatacije nižih slojeva država, gradovi, car i latifundisti nastoje privući radnu snagu na opustjela zemljišta, pa ih daju u zakup kako bi od zemljišta koje više ne mogu obrađivati uz pomoć robova ipak imali nekakav prihod nastaje emfiteuza – dugoročni nasljedni zakup Justinijanovog prava sa stvarnopravnim značenjem; ima dva historijska korijena: iz prakse zapadnog dijela carstva (ager vectigalis, ius perpetuum) iz prakse istočnog dijela carstva (emfiteuza) AGER VECTIGALIS, IUS PERPETUUM već od republike, država i gradske općine daju svoja zemljišta privatnicima u zakup zauvijek (in perpetuum) ili na dugi rok (najčešće na 100 godina) – zakupniku i njegovim nasljednicima zakup se ne može oduzeti dok redovito plaćaju godišnju zakupninu, vectigal dugotrajnost ovih odnosa teži k stvarnopravnim učincima, pa pretor, osim posesornih interdikata, daje nasljednom zakupniku i stvarnopravnu tužbu – actio in rem vectigalis za zaštitu prava uživanja i korištenja zemljišta (ta tužba je analogna vlasnikovoj reivindikaciji, utilis rei vindicatio) akcijom in rem vectigalis zakupnik stječe stvarno pravo koje može otuđiti, založiti ili ostaviti u zapis (ius in agro vectigali) u postklasično doba, ius in agro vectigali održava se kao ius perpetuum; u carsko doba, to postaje oblik nasljednih zakupa državnih domena ius in agro vectigali postalo je nasljedivo i otuđivo pravo, koje daje ovlašteniku mogućnost potpunog korištenja zemljišta uz pretpostavku da on vlasniku redovito plaća naknadu (canon) EMFITEUZA u Grčkoj se izvorno odnosi na neobrađena zemljišta koja zakupnik preuzima uz dužnost nasađivanja (emfiteuza – grč. usaditi) ta ustanova je preuzeta iz Egipta u rimsku sjevernu Afriku – primjenjuje se kao nasljedni zakup na krunskim dobrima cara do kraja 3.st.n.e. emphyteusis još nije bila nasljedni zakup, nego zakup na određeno vrijeme (izvorno na 5 godina) nakon isteka takvog roka, emfiteutu se mogla povisiti daća ili oduzeti zemlja kasnije se razvija dugotrajno i nasljedno zakupno pravo (ius emphyteuticum), ponajprije kod osoba koje bi okupirale napuštena carska dobra od 4. st., ius perpetuum i emphyteusis se stapaju u jednu ustanovu pod nazivom emfiteuza (u kasno carsko doba i u Justinijanovom pravu) klasični pravnici su dvojili da li je nasljedni zakup kupnja ili zakup; zato car Zenon zaključuje da se radi o ugovoru sui generis (contractus emphyteuticarius), a Justinijan je regulirao emfiteuzu: to je stvarno pravo na tuđoj stvari (ius in re aliena), koje je otuđivo i nasljedivo, a ovlašteniku daje potpuno korištenje zemljišta emfiteut mora plaćati godišnju daću u novcu ili naturi (canon), a plodove stječe već separacijom namjeravano otuđenje svog prava mora najaviti vlasniku zemlje, koji ima pravo prvokupa (ius protimiseos) za dozvolu otuđivanja, emfiteut mora vlasniku platiti 2% kupovne cijene (u srednjem vijeku laudemium) emfiteut može biti lišen svog prava ako pogoršava zemljište ili ne plati canon ili javne daće kroz 3 godine njegova prava štite: vindikacije – njome traži povratak oduzete zemlje od svakog trećeg, pa i vlasnika negatoria i confessoria (kao utiles) posjedovni interdikti (kao interdicta utilia) 5.2. SUPERFICIES (institut) po Justinijanovom pravu, superficies je nasljedivo i otuđivo pravo iskorištavanja zgrade podignute na tuđem zemljištu, uz plaćanje godišnje naknade (solarium) to je pravo na tuđoj stvari koje ima širok opseg – superficijar vrši sva vlasnička prava na tuđoj zgradi većinom se radi o zgradi koju superficijar sam podiže, no superficies se može osnivati i na gotovim zgradama potreba nastanka ovakvog stvarnog prava se javlja zbog principa prema kojem sve što se sagradi na tuđoj zemlji postaje vlasništvom vlasnika zemlje ("superficies solo credit" - građevina slijedi pravnu namjenu zemljišta), jer se vlasništvo zemlje proteže i na podzemni i zračni prostor uvođenjem subjektivnog superficiesa taj princip je narušen, iako je zgrada i dalje ostajala vlasništvom vlasnika zemlje POSTUPNI RAZVOJ isprva je superficies bio samo obvezni odnos, najam ili zakup zemljišta na kojem će se podići zgrada zbog koncentracije zemljišnog vlasništva u rukama država, općine i malobrojnih bogataša, te zbog visokih cijena zemljišta u gradovima, nastaje potreba da se osigura stanovanje u vlastitoj kući na tuđem zemljištu prvo je država počela dozvoljavati privatnicima da si na javnom dobru, koje se nije moglo prodavati, sagrade kuće ili obrtne lokale (npr. bankari na forumu u Rimu), te da ih trajno ili na duži rok koriste uz plaćanje godišnje naknade (solarium) zatim isto čine i gradske općine, pa i privatnici – oni zemlju daju u dugoročni zakup (99 god.) uz određenu godišnju naknadu takav odnos bio je u klasično doba samo obvezni odnos najma ili zakupa; graditelj kuće ima samo obvezni zahtjev protiv zakupodavca (actio conducti), a nikakvo stvarno pravo protiv trećih, ni na samoj zgradi već u klasično doba, pretor onima koji drže takvo zemljište daje: interdiktnu zaštitu u slučaju smetanja ili oduzimanja protiv svakoga (interdictum de superficie) ponekad daje i petitornu zaštitu in rem u svrhu zaštite protiv vlasnika zemljišta i protiv trećih prije davanja tužbe (actio de superficie) je utvrđivao stanje stvari i okolnosti u svakom pojedinom slučaju superficies u postklasičnom pravu dobiva stvarnopravni karakter, a od Justinijana je smatran za otuđivo i stvarno pravo na tuđoj stvari pravo superficijara sad je zaštićeno akcijama in rem analognim vlasništvu (utilis rei vindicatio, negatoria i confessoria), a osniva se ugovorom ili razredbom posljednje volje